Deliver us from evil
by Migajas'De'Pan
Summary: Oo es una historia de esas donde hay secuestros, armas de fuego y una que otra patada xD y la historia de una tipa con el sindrome de Estocolmo. Un GalateaxMiria. Uff que malo esto que escribí...


_Aclaración: lo que se encuentra " ", son pensamientos._

_**Sin más aquí comienza.**_

  


_-Miria._

Apenas si pudo susurrar su nombre, las palabras no salían y bueno… tampoco eran necesarias cuando se encontraba con ella. Estaba sorprendida de verla aquí ¿Cuántos kilómetros las separaban? Intentó ir lo más lejos posible, pero aún así se ve en esta situación, estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos. Pero ¿Cuál era el motivo de que estuviera aquí?

_-No creo que hayas venido a buscarme, después de todo no debíamos volver a vernos nunca más _–sonrió de manera irónica. Pero ella no hacía más que mirarla, de esa manera que ella tanto odiaba, una mirada sin expresión la cual nunca pudo terminar de comprender. – "_¿Qué intentas decirme cuando me miras de esa manera?"_ – ¿Cuántas veces se había hecho esa misma pegunta con anterioridad? Ya no lo recordaba. – "_¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí? ¿Vienes a buscar venganza?" –_como le hubiese gustado hacerle aquellas preguntas pero en fondo sabía que sería algo inservible, ella no contestaría a ninguna de ellas. –_"Tan siquiera hazme algún gesto que delate tus intenciones, de lo que en realidad quieres, pero si me miras de esa manera pensaré que me detestas y aquello me rompería el corazón" _Miria –la llamó nuevamente, pero esta parecía imperturbable. –"_Acaso quieres que sea yo quien tome la iniciativa y corra a tus brazos… ciertamente no se me dan ese tipo de cosas" _–volvió a sonreír ante la mirada atenta de la otra mujer. Pero una fuerte inseguridad que nunca antes sintió la invadió, no conocía la razón por la que estaba aquí y menos si ella estaría dispuesta a recibirla en sus brazos tras lo sucedido tiempo atrás. Hace tres años le prometió que nunca la dejaría sola y que daría hasta su vida por protegerla, pero aún así un día se marcho sin decirle y nunca regresó por ella. Veló por su bien al huir, sin tan siquiera detenerse un momento a pensar en aquella mujer que dejaba atrás, iría a un lugar lejos, lejos de todo lo acontecido, lejos de aquella vida peligrosa que llevaba, lejos de esos sentimientos, lejos de ella. –_No pienses que me olvidé de ti… nunca dejé de pensar en ti. –_Tan fría e inexpresiva, eran las palabras que definían a la fémina que se encontraba ahí parada. –_"Porque me miras de esa manera no he podido decir lo mucho que te extrañé, el no sentir el calor de tu cuerpo por las noches, tus brazos rodeando mi cintura, fundiéndonos en un solo ser perfecto, aspirar el olor de tu cabello mientras duermes, respirar tu mismo aire, tu inocencia infinita. Extraño todo tu ser que me hacía sentir tranquila, tú eras mi paz, esa que busqué durante tanto tiempo…"_

La mujer dio un paso adelante, se veía dudosa y lo confirmó cuando retomó su posición anterior retrocediendo. Por un momento sintieron que solo eran ellas dos en este mundo, más bien infierno como ellas le llamaban, después de todo la vida que llevaban se consideraba un castigo del mismísimo Satanás. Sus ojos estaban centrados los unos en los otros no había cabida para algo más que no fuesen ellas dos.

-_"Maldita sea" –_una sonrisa de incertidumbre se dibujó en su rostro ¿en que maldito puto momento de su vida se propuso la idea de visitar una iglesia? Tal vez había sido cosa del destino… no, ella no creía en tales cosas. Pero no concedía otra explicación al hecho que estuviera parada frente a la imagen de aquel hombre, del que ya no creía ya hace muchos años. Tal vez su curiosidad la trajo aquí. Si estaba aquí al menos tendría que dejar de maldecir de esa manera. –_Nunca pensé en encontrarte en un lugar así._

Cuantas cosas le tendrían que suceder para dejar de creer… la fe, para ella era algo bastante estúpido. Pero existía gente que solo a través de ella podía seguir adelante, de sueños falsos. Por qué no poner los pies en la tierra y darse cuenta que el paraíso y el infierno solo se viven aquí, más que a un castigo de Dios ella le temía a los peces gordos, aquellos que con tan solo levantar un dedo volaban toda una cuidad.

-_Suponía que ya habías dejado de creer en él. –_No la entendía y pensó nunca terminar de hacerlo, era como una caja de Pandora.

La otra mujer pareció molestarse ante tal comentario, frunció su ceño sin apartar la mirada.

-_¿Te has molestado por lo que he dicho? _–preguntó con un tono de autosuficiencia que molestó aún más a la otra mujer. –_"Al menos con esto sé que estás sintiendo algo por mí, aunque sea despreció". _

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando cualquiera de los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de la mujer, aquello la hizo sentir aliviada.

-_Has estado bien._

La mujer que estaba al otro lado asintió con timidez y por primera vez se vio en la necesidad de bajar la mirada. Toda aquella fuerza que traía para enfrentarla se desvaneció de un momento a otro al notar la ternura en aquellas palabras.

-_Me alegro –_le sonrió, si era una sonrisa que solo a ella le dedicaba, era la única que lograba que sonriese de esa manera.

Se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, en completo silencio, solo el ruido del salir y entrar de la gente que lo hacían en el más completo silencio posible interrumpía por instantes aquel maravilloso silencio del cual ambas siempre disfrutaron. Pero este no era el momento de desperdiciar el poco tiempo del que predisponían.

-_Miria_ –la llamó en un susurro que alcanzó a ser percibido por la aludida pero esta no se digno a mirarla nuevamente. – ¡Maldita sea mírame Miria! –ya no aguantaba esta situación, necesitaba la completa atención de la mujer, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. –Maldito silencio –se quejó en voz alta. Ya estaba cansada de estar todo el tiempo tratando de deducir que pensaba y comúnmente siempre solía estar muy lejos de la verdad. Por un momento la sintió como una completa desconocida, podía ser sincera y decir que no conocía nada de esa mujer, que le gustaba y disgustaba. Pero había algo que nunca podría desconocer, tenía un sentimiento especial por aquella mujer de nombre Miria, aquel sentimiento al que algunos denominan amor otros, simplemente obsesión.

Continuara... ? Si se me da la gana, claro que sí.


End file.
